New Kid on the Block
by Brrrreeee
Summary: Brianna is a new student and has moved next door to Drake and Josh. She befriends Josh and can't stand to be in the same room as Drake. What will happen when Drake falls for her? Im not good at summaries. Read and Review please!
1. The Meet

I looked up at my new home in California and sighed. I looked down at my feet and just kept thinking why me?

"Well, here we are," my mom said with a big smile on her face. I objected to the whole move, but after my father passed away, my mom thought it was best if we had a change. Moving from a small rich town in Connecticut to here is a big change. It wouldn't have bothered me if we stayed in the same state, but instead my mom had to take a job at a law firm in California.

"Yeah." I said softly, trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh come on Brianna, we will make friends," my little sister, who was two years younger than me, said excitedly. I didn't say a word and just tightly closed my fist around my guitar case, hoping I would wake up from this nightmare. I took a deep breath and went inside. All of our stuff were still in the boxes, and I went to go find my room. I went into the room that had a sign on the door that read "Brianna", to identify where the movers would bring the boxes. I went inside and closed the door. I leaned my head against the door and banged my head against it slightly.

"Drake! Hurry up or we will be late for school!" Josh yelled from the bottom of the stairs, Drake walked out of the kitchen and looked at him.

"Oh, didn't know you were down." Josh said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go. I have to meet Lacy at my locker," Drake said taking a bite of his apple.

"I thought you two broke up?"

"Oh no, we are back together."

"Hey boob." Megan said, coming down the stairs.

"Would ya stop calling me that!" Josh yelled.

Megan looked at him up and down. "No," she said in a bratty voice. "Did you see the new neighbors?"

"Not yet. Well we are going to school. Bye Megan." Josh replied.

"Bye boob." Megan said back. Josh walked to the door and Megan grabbed Drake by the arm. Josh opened the door and a bucket fell filled with water.

"MEGAN!" Josh yelled.

"It was Drake's idea." Megan said.

"Drake?"

"Its better you then me," he said as he patted Josh on the shoulder. He went out the door and left for school followed by Josh.

"Brianna, Caitlin, are you girls ready?" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. We had a meeting with the school counselor to talk about our schedules. I was going to be a junior and my sister was going to be a freshman. I brushed my shoulder-length brown hair and fixed my bangs that were swept to the side. I straightened my shirt, which was white and had an outline of Marilyn Monroe on the front. I had on a pair of ripped jeans on and my black and pink converse. I looked at myself in the mirror satisfied, and left downstairs. My sister and my mom were both waiting on me and we left.

We got to the school and went to the front office. My sister and I both sat down with my mom, then this lady wearing a blue sun dress called our names. We all went into her office, that was decorated with posters of cats. I took a seat in front of her desk, along with my sister and my mom. The lady took a seat and started to shuffle papers. After awhile, she finally spoke up.

"Hello! My name is Ms. Anderson. So, Brianna, your going to be a junior. You did pretty well last year. Mostly B's and C's. hmm. Well, you will be taking 11th grade lit, Algebra 2, Chemistry, and US History. You have a choice to take two electives. We don't have to many openings, most of them fill up fast. Here's a list of electives you can take." She said, almost in one breath.

I took the piece of paper that had a list of electives. Ms. Anderson started to talk to my sister about her classes, and I sat there staring at the piece of paper as if it were doing some amazing trick.

"Have you decided?" my mom asked.

I looked up at Ms. Anderson who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"I guess I'll take drama and choir." I finally answered.

"That's good." She said taking the paper back. She then gave it to my sister, who looked at it for a second then said that she wants to be in French and Psychology. She was always the straight A student.

"Ok. Let me put this in my computer." Ms Anderson said. A few seconds later she handed each of us our new schedules. We all got up, said our thank you's, and then I politely asked where the bathrooms are. She told me they were at the end of the hall, then we all left.

"I'll meet you in the car," my mom said as we went our separate ways. I looked over to my right and noticed paintings students have drawn. All of a sudden, someone bumped into me and I can feel soda soaking through my shirt. I dropped my purse and looked up at this gorgeous boy with brown eyes and brownish red hair.

"I am so sorry," he said apologetic.

I just looked at him. I was so angry, I didn't know what to say. He just ruined my favorite tee shirt. I bent down a little to grab my purse.

"Ill get it," he said.

We both bumped heads and I mouthed the words 'ouch.'

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." he said.

" Im fine!" I said.

"Here, let me help–" he said trying to help me up.

"I can do it myself! Just leave okay? You already ruined my day, it can't possibly get any worst." I said in an almost yelling tone. I got up and walked to the car, without looking back.


	2. More In Common Then You Think

We all get home from the school, and I ran to my room to change my shirt. I then went downstairs to the bonus room and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I sat on the floor and started to write. I only wrote my music when I was upset. When my dad passed away, I wrote over 50 songs. I then heard the doorbell rang, and I completely ignored it._ My mom will get it_, I said to myself. About twenty minutes later, my mom came down.

"Hunny, our new neighbors invited us over for dinner."She said sweetly.

"Im not going," I said not even looking up and strumming on my guitar.

"They have two boys that are your age."

I looked up with a smile on my face and nodded to my mom. She said we are leaving in 15 minutes so I decided to go upstairs and change. I put on a zip up hoodie and zipped it up halfway, then I ran downstairs.

"Ready?" my mom asked putting on her jacket. I nodded my head and my sister, my mom, and I were all ready to go.

We arrived at their house and we were greeted by a red headed women who looked to be in her late 30's early 40's.

"Hey! Nice to see you! Come on in! Glad you guys could make it!" She said with a smile on her face. Just then, a man that looked like to be her husband, a boy about my age, and a girl about 10 came over.

"Well Ms. Parker, these are my daughters. Brianna and Caitlin. Brianna is 16 and Caitlin is 14."

"Nice to meet you two. This is Josh, Megan, and my husband, Mr. Nichols."

"Its nice to meet all of you," I said forcing out a smile.

"I thought you said you had two sons?" my mom asked.

"I do, my son is at band practice. Im really sorry he couldn't make it."

"So your son is in a band? What does he play?" I said, very interested.

"He plays guitar and he is lead singer."

"Really? My daughter sings and plays guitar," my mom said.

"You two will probably get along then," she said still smiling.

The parents walked into the kitchen and Josh, Caitlin, Megan, and I all walked to the living room.

"So where did you guys move from?" Josh asked.

"Connecticut," I answered.

"Wow, that's far." Megan said.

All of us talked for about thirty minutes, then we all ate dinner. We said goodbye to one another then we all left._ Josh seems cool_, I thought to myself. _I can tell we are going to be great friends. _

The next day, Caitlin and I went to school. We both went to the main office becuase we were ten minutes late.

"Your late, and you are?" the lady said very rudly.

"Im Brianna Collins and this is my sister Caitlin Collins." I said.

"Oh, your both new, right? Your mom called already so I don't have to give you detentions. Drake, late again I see." The lady said. I turned around and saw the boy who bumped into me the other day looking at me.

"Thats your 20th detention, Drake. You know what that means. Two days of ISS." She said. My sister left and I was just about to leave when the lady told me to come over to her desk. She looked over at Drake and started to talk to him. "I really rather not do that to you, so I guess I can write you a pass, but you have to do something for me. This is Brianna Collins. I want you to show her where to go for her first period class. Can you do that?"

Drake looked at her then at me. He said yes and we both left. I started to walk ahead of him, trying to avoid him.

"Um Brianna right? Im sorry about yesterday. Um, well im--"

"Drake, I know. You can go to your first period class, I will be fine on my own. Im a big girl."

"Can I see your schedule?" I kept walking ignoring him. "Please?" he asked. I stoped in my tracks and gave him my schedule.

"Well, you have first period with me. Us History." I grabbed my schedule away from him and walked ahead of him. He tried to catch up and talk, but I just kept walking faster. I was finally in front of room 112 and I walked in.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I didn't have anyone to sit with, but just as I walked into the cafeteria, I heard my name being called. I saw Josh and I decided to go sit with him.

"Hey Bree!" He said.

"Hey," I said,

"How's your first day of school so far?"

"It's okay."

"This is my girlfriend Mindy. The one I was talking about."

"Oh yeah. Hi Mindy."

"Hey" she said smiling.

"You want to come over today?" Josh asked. Mindy gave him a kind of you-did-not-just-asked-that look. I saw her and I shook my head, and Josh noticed Mindy's reaction.

"Mindy, its okay you can come too. Can you come now?" he asked again.

"All right." I said with a smile.

"Okay, just come over after school."

Before I knew it, it was 1:00. Finally, schools out. I drove home and walked over to Josh's house. I rang the doorbell and Drake answered the door. I looked over at the number of the house, just to make sure I got the right house.

"Um yeah?" he said.

"Your Josh's brother?"

"Yeah."

"Can my day get any worst. Where is he?"

"He drove with Mindy and they aren't here yet. You can come in."

I walked in and sat on the couch. Drake just stood there, and it began to get awkward.

"You can go upstairs if you want. Im fine." I said.

"Why can't we talk?"

"Well, you don't have any soda on you, so it looks like you can't do any harm for now." I said sarcastically.

"So where did you move from?" he asked, completely ignoring my statement.

"Connecticut."

Just then Josh walked in with Mindy by his arm.

"Hey Bree! Good, you're here. Let's go upstairs. Do you like Game Sphere?"

"I love it!" I said.

We all walked up to Josh's room and sat down on the couch. I noticed an electric guitar on a chair.

"Oh my god. That's a real nice guitar. I didn't know you play."

"It's not mine. Its Drake's."

"Oh right. He plays guitar."

"Yeah. You seem to have a lot in common."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. _I guess we just got off to the wrong start,_ I then thought. _No Bree, he spilled coke on the shirt your dad got you, the last thing you have ever gotten from him. _

Just then, my cell phone rang. It was my mom and she wanted me to go home. I said my goodbyes and I left.


	3. Trouble

I got home and I saw my mom all dressed up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"On a date," my mom said smiling and putting her earrings in.

"A date! What about dad? Your going to do this to him?" I yelled.

"Hunny, I can go on a date with someone if I wanted to."

"ITS BEEN 3 MONTHS! HOW CAN YOU BE OVER SOMEONE THIS QUICKLY!"

"Well, he is going to be here soon, I left 20 bucks on the counter and you and Caitlin can order some pizza."

I looked at her and let out a grunt. I walked up to my room and grabbed my acoustic guitar and started to play. I hear someone arrive, and about ten minutes later, they leave. I got up and grabbed my keys with my guitar in my hand. I walked downstairs and saw my sister on the couch.

"Where you goin'?" she asked.

"Out. Mom left 20 bucks. Go ahead and order pizza, I'll be home in an hour."

I walked out to my car and put my guitar in the back seat. I sat in the driver's seat and I didn't know where to go. I then remembered place I saw on the way here. I think it was some kind of park, and it had a cliff looking over the beach. I decided to go, and clear my thoughts.

I arrived there and saw a sign that read "Closed. Opened on Monday through Sundays from 8:00 AM to 6:30 PM." I parked my car down the street so no one will see and grabbed my guitar than jumped the fence. I got over and looked over at the water. It was so peaceful. I sat down on the ground, and started to play.

I watch the rain fall down from the sky

I look up at you asking Heaven why

As I wipe away my broken tears

I need you here to take away my fears

You were everything to me

Everything I had everything I breath

I miss you and I need you

Think of me and wait for me in Heaven

"That was really good." I heard someone say behind me.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to trespass, im leaving. I am so sorry." I got up and turned around, and there was Drake. I felt almost stalked.

"It looks like you found my place," he said. "I always come up here at night, when no one else is around."

"Oh. Well, I better go."

"Why? I want you to stay." he said, smiling. He sat down on the ground and looked out onto the ocean. I took a seat right next to him.

"So, that song, did you write it?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. Its about my dad." I replied looking down.

"Sounds like you two were really close."

"Yeah. We were."

Just then, I saw a light come from behind me. I turned around and a flashlight was blaring in my eyes. It was a policeman.

"Well well, what do we have here? I saw a red car parked right outside, and Im guessing it was one of yours. You guys are trespassing." the cop said.

The red car wasn't mine, and at that moment I hated Drake all over again. _He just got me in trouble with the cops_. I thought. _Great. _

The cop drove us home so he could speak to our parents. He said we could pick up the cars later, and gave us a warning. My mom was furious. She grounded me for a month, no friends, no cell phone, and no car.


End file.
